


So won't you come out to play?

by witchofmorena



Series: Can't you feel my heartbeat? [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ace!Coën, Ace!Geralt, Dad!Vesemir, Demi!Eskel, Geraskier, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Multi, lambert x jaskier x eskel x aiden, mostly - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofmorena/pseuds/witchofmorena
Summary: Jaskier meets other witchers. Vesemir adopts him. Aiden and Lambert and Jaskier have some fun and Eskel eventually joins them....
Relationships: Aiden/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: Can't you feel my heartbeat? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	So won't you come out to play?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaskiersvalley (connorssock)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/gifts).



> A warning tho, there are curse words, but like not many, and mention of sex. Also this can be found on [my tumblr.](https://witchofmorena.tumblr.com/post/618992856795906048/jaskiersvalley-darling-you-helped-me-with-the) Enjoy!

Geralt and Jaskier stopped for a night in a clearing. The forest around them was dense. Jaskier started to pick and make a heart for fire, singing softly, while Geralt went hunting. When Geralt returned, he had a couple of rabbits already prepared for roasting with skins he wanted to use to make blankets or something (Jaskier didn’t care much) and bard had heart almost ready, he left lighting it to the witcher. Less then 15 minutes later meat was roasting over fire. Suddenly a man stumbled into the clearing, he had two swords like Geralt and was even dressed in similarly to Geralt. The white haired man got up, looked over the stranger and hugged him, leaving Jaskier completely stunned!

“Lambert, you son of a bitch!“ Geralt said loudly with a happy smile on his face, making his bard look at him disbelief.”I heard you were nearby, just didn’t know how close you truly were!“

“White-haired fucker!“ man with same yellow eyes as Geralt, now identified as Lambert, greeted Geralt with an insult and a smile of his own. Musician gave up on trying to understand what was going on and turned back to dinner, ensuring it didn’t burn. He felt eyes on his back.”Where are your manners, old wolf?“ Younger witcher teased White Wolf,”won’t you introduce me to your friend?“

“Right, lets go to the fire“ Jaskier could hear footsteps coming closer, stopping beside him and a thump on either side of him. On his left was Geralt and on his right Lambert.”Jaskier, meet Lambert. He is a fellow wolf witcher“ Geralt noticed the way Lambert’s sparkled.”Lambert, this is my….friend…Jaskier“ Lambert noticed how Geralt paused on ‘friend’ for a moment and wanted to pick on him for it, but changed his mind, deciding instead to insult Jaskier and see the reaction.

“Jaskier? As in the one who was dumb enough to try to befriend you?“ Geralt sighed deeply. He wasn’t in the mood to argue with Lambert.

“I believe insulting the man who could easily ruin your reputation to be dumb“, Jaskier said, smiling pleasantly,”but then again what would I know? I’m just a bard“ Lambert liked this human, he didn’t smell of fear and was ready to throw his insults back. He changed the tactic and starting to flirt. He smiled at the bard, and Jaskier knew he passed some kind of test.

“So is what Geralt says true? That you two are” Lambert glanced at fellow wolf, and smiled charmingly at musician,”just friends?”He said last two words in a disbelieving voice.”I hope Geralt wouldn’t mind sharing…” cue a wicked smile full of promise, his pupil rounding and dilating.

“I’m not a toy to be shared or owned“, Jaskier answered with a flirty smile of his own and adding a wink. Oh yes, Lambert definitely liked this one.

Lambert and Jaskier kept flirting and insulting each other over dinner, becoming more aroused and the scent was making Geralt’s nose twitch. Eventually he told them to go and fuck it out but not too far away, the scent was starting to make him uncomfortable. Jaskier was looking at him with concerned, Lambert was quick to reassure Jaskier that Geralt didn’t mind it at all and that “knowing him he’ll want to cuddle when we come back”. They left Geralt to take care of left-overs and sleeping bags.

Geralt hummed to himself, a habit he picked up from Jaskier, as he moved around camp. He didn’t care the two of them went to “have some actual fun” as Lambert’d put it, he was happy that they liked each other and were attracted to each other, it meant two he cares about could fuck. White wolf preferred cuddling over any other form of affection, while Lambert and Jaskier were similar. They needed sex, Jaskier enjoyed it while Lambert loved having sex, especially with people he knew he could trust. The sleeping bags were, indeed, all placed close to each other.

———

Several weeks later, Jaskier was traveling alone. He was on a road to a bigger settlement when he was attacked by bandits. They thought he’d be an easy target and have coin for them to take, if nothing else they’d happily take his lute. They didn’t expect a witcher to jump into bards defense. The witcher quickly chased them away. Jaskier noticed the man was older, seemingly in late forties or early fifties, and that his medallion was a wolf. Bard figured this must be a wolf witcher and from Geralt’s school.

“Hello, kind witcher!“ Jaskier started dramatically, forgetting to introduce himself, unsurprising considering his barely contained excitement.”I was wondering if you perhaps know Geralt and Lambert of Wolf school?“

The witcher was amused by young man in front of him “Of course I know those two little rascals for I’m the one who’s trained them in sword fighting!” the man was trying to be as dramatic as bard he just met.“I’m Vesemir, and you must be one of my pups flower? The bard named after a flower, I mean?”

The new nickname brought a bright smile on Jaskier’s face. He confirmed that “yes I am in fact Jaskier” and asked older man if he’d mind some music? And a song in his honor was most certainly in order, he was after all his wolves teacher. The old wolf gave his new flowery pup an indulgent smile. Jaskier traveled with papa wolf who adopted him (Vesemir kept calling him pup or flower and eventually Jask asked about it….Vesemir admitted to viewing bard the same way he views his witcher pups). When they got to town where they were supposed to split up, flower made several songs in wolfs honour (Ves adored the songs his pup created for him) and bard received a dagger “for protection”. Jaskier knew enough about handling a dagger to be able to protect himself somewhat.

———

In early autumn Jaskier met up with Geralt again. Geralt invited Jaskier to join him and others in Kaer Morhen. Jaskier was overjoyed, he’d get to see Lammy again! And he’d hopefully meet some other withcers. Geralt and Jaskier made their way to Kaer Morhen much earlier then Geralt usually did and arrived after Vesemir (who was delighted his pups were almost all home) and another witcher, this one was also a wolf and he had scars deforming left side of his face, pulling his upper lip and revealing his teeth. Jaskier didn’t stare, nor was he bothered by scars. He found the witcher, who was taller then Geralt and with boarder shoulders and chest, to be endearing with his shy attitude. Bard was sad when he noticed how he kept trying to hide his scars, Jaskier unable to contain his excitement and love for this new witcher, pulled the scarred wolf into a hug. Eskel was confused why this pretty songbird wasn’t afraid and “oh this is nice”. From day 1 Jaskier called him “Eskie” and always had a smile for big and seemingly scary man.

A week and a half later, Lambert finally arrived, with two new witchers. These two weren’t wolves, one was from Griffin School and the other was a Cat. Jaskier noticed how cat witcher looked over everyone with interest on his face, while griffin looked at Jaskier with open curiosity. When they were introduced, Griffin, who was known as Coën, seemed excited to speak with him about Oxenfurth and music lessons and a shy “could you show me how to play lute?”. Honorary pup was so happy to see a witcher who wished to learn about his music and could discuss it. Coën reminded him of his lovely White Wolf, but nightingale (as Geralt called him) couldn’t figure out why. Cat, or Aiden as he was introduced, was a lot more like Lammy then Geralt or papa wolf. He was a lot more flirty then insulting (or, as Geralt and Eskel called it, aggressive flirting), and flower was happy to have all attention on him.

After a few days it took to newcomers to settle in, they started training. Aiden invited bard to join, saying he wished to see how he handled his dagger. He was unimpressed, disappointed really. He turned towards Geralt and asked dead serious “Really, Wolf, you travel with such precious human and you don’t teach them how to fight???” Coën joined training the bird how to fight, he adored the bard didn’t wish for him to get injured.

Every couple of days Jaskier and Lambert would disappear and come back smelling like each other. Sometimes Aiden would join them, and Geralt knew Eskel wanted to as well, but…well, he was too insecure and didn’t know Jaskier well (which made things hard for Eskel even more….he preferred to have an emotional connection with his lovers). So the rest of witchers ensured that Eskie and bird spend some time togther, without anyone. Geralt and Coën were fixing a part of the keep, trying to make it functional, Vesemir, like he most often did when he didn’t train with others, was in his lab, making a potion or something, while Lambert dragged Aiden somewhere, presumably to fuck.

Eskel was in the kitchen making bread and singing to himself, when Jaskier entered. “Oh thank Melitele! I thought everyone has gone off doing something dangerous!” the wolf was confused, they had enough meat for the next three days, after all Lambert had a successful hut yesterday, there was no monster bothering them, and Geralt and Coën were working on the keep…Maybe others were sparring? “You can sing” bard said softly, completely in awe of witcher’s deep rough singing voice. “Can we sing together? And can I help you somehow?”

“I thought everyone can sing? If you could pass me some flour that’d be great“ Eskel was even more confused, none of the others ever offered to help him bake, but he wasn’t one to look gift horse in mouth. “And sure, we can sing together tonight, after dinner….I know most popular songs” And from there they kept talking, mostly Jaskier and Eskel was more then happy to let him talk.

That afternoon Geralt and Coën found the two still in kitchen, talking laughing, dancing and making dinner. Geralt felt warmth in his chest, his darling got along with all of witchers and it seemed like Eskel had opened a bit to Jask. Dinner was ready quickly, and all men tucked in. Everything was fine until Aiden took a bit of bread from a plate next to Jaskier. It was spicy….very spicy just like how flower liked it so cat soon ran around, bumping into things and crying. Vesemir, being the first to realize what happened, brought some milk and forced younger witcher to drink it. Aiden after his pain subsided a bit, rejected to eat anything. Musician apologized over and over again, feeling guilty for convincing Eskie to make some spicy bread for him and then forgetting to warn others. Cat (or Kitty how Jaskier called him…..he was the only one allowed) mentioned forgiving if Jaskier played his lute and sang for them to which bard readily and happily agreed to. All seven of them moved closer to fireplace, Vesemir sitting in his armchair and petting his youngest pup, who was leaning against his leg and strumming his lute, the rest were laying on furs they brought from their rooms in front of fire. After a couple of hours bard became tired and Coën moved him to the furs so he could cuddle with others. Slowly one by one they fell asleep. Vesemir tucked them in (tho if asked he’d never admit he did or that he had a smile) before going to sleep himself.


End file.
